A night to remember
by Huntress Sango
Summary: The whole gang lives in modern time. Sango and Kagome share an apartment and Miroku and Inuyasha share one. One night they all go to a dance club and have fun, untill Sango and Kagome meet two friends and have a little too much fun! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

A night to remember  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, even though I would love to (especially Miroku!! And just to let you know, Miroku is my man! Not that I own him andâ€¦ man I keep on babbling on so just read the story now) so please don't sue me ** Smiles sweetly**  
Chapter One  
  
It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining through Sango's light purple curtains, in her and Kagome's apartment in Tokyo. The sun shown brightly on Sango's face and she woke up. She looked at the clock and it said 7:05. Sango got up and put her robe over her self and walked to the next room to see if Kagome was up yet. She wasn't. Sango went to the kitchen and made herself mocha. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV and turned it to the news. The weatherman said it was going to be a beautiful day in the high 80's. Sango heard someone coming and she looked to see Kagome walking towards her. 

" Good Morning Kagome-Chan" Sango said to the not so great looking Kagome.   
" Hey" said Kagome. Kagome looked at the clock and it said 7:28.

"I am going to eat something…do you want anything?" asked Kagome to Sango.   
"No thanks I am going to take a shower and get ready for school".   
She walked to the bathroom and shut the door and looked in the mirror, I don't look so hot in the mornings, she thought. She turned the knob on the shower and then started taking her clothes off and then she hopped in the shower. I love hot showers, she thought to herself.   
When she was done, she got out and wrapped her towel around herself and walked to her room to change into her uniform. She took out her uniform from her closet and set it on her bed. Her uniform was exactly like Kagome's: a blue mini skirt, white knee high socks, white shoes, and a long sleeved shirt that opened from the front and had 4 gold buttons and a red bow by the collar. (Kawaii!)  
She sat down in front of her mirror and looked at her self, her long dark brown hair dripping wet and her skin glowing from the sun's reflection. She took her blow drier and blew dry her hair until it was dry and soft. Then she brushed through it and got it silky soft and shiny. Then she put some pinkish lip-gloss on and some light pink eye shadow. There, she thought. Now you look hot. Then she put on her uniform and walked in to the living room and saw that Kagome had already gotten ready. She had on clear shinny lip-gloss with some glitter on her eyes, and she looked pretty, as usual.   
Then they heard a knock at the door. Sango went to go answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Inuyasha and Miroku standing there, ready for school. She let them in and they all sat down and talked for a little bit before they had to walk to school. Inuyasha's uniform wasn't on right. He had his shirt buttoned down too low and he had his pants sagging, but still he looked pretty nice with is long black hair and his dark brown eyes and his pretty nice body.   
Then there was Miroku. He looked so hot, thought Sango. His uniform was nice and neat, and his shirt was buttoned down too, but not too much like Inuyasha's. He looked really hot with his raven black hair in a little ponytail and his nice bluish-purple eyes and his nicely built body.   
Sango shook her head, trying to stop thinking of Miroku in that kind of way. After all he was the biggest pervert she had ever met in her life, but he was a good friend when he wasn't touching her ass or her chest. Then they got up and left for school. When they arrived at school everyone was outside sitting with their groups and chatting away. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome sat underneath a big cherry blossom tree in the courtyard of the school. They sat there and talked.   
" So what are we going to do over the weekend?" asked Inuyasha.  
" Well, there isn't really anything out in the movie theaters so why don't we go to that new dance club in town?" said Kagome. 

" Good idea, and why don't you have me and Inuyasha stay the night? I will sleep in Sango's room and Inuyasha will sleep in your room Kagome." Miroku added while grabbing Sango's ass. Sango gritted her teeth and then whacked him over the head with her water bottle.   
"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERV!!!!" she yelled angrily. Miroku just rubbed his head then smirked and winked at Inuyasha and he laughed.   
" Okay so is that what we're going to do?" asked Sango.   
" Yeah," all three of them said. As the first bell rang, everyone got up and went inside the school. Sango had first period with Inuyasha and Miroku, which was their computer class. Sango sat at a desk with an empty computer, and Inuyasha and Miroku sat on both sides of her. Then a girl named Kaname came over to them and sat by Miroku and put her hand by his and winked at him.  
"Hey hot stuff," she said coyly.  
Miroku just smirked and started talking to her and rubbed her leg with his other hand. When Sango saw this, she almost went crazy with anger. She hated Kaname because ever since they had met, Kaname has always been mean to Sango because Miroku liked Sango and not her. Thinking of that, Sango decided to flirt with Miroku and get Kananme jealous. She tapped Miroku's shoulder and said, " Hey why are you only talking to Kaname and not me?"   
When he heard that he moved his chair closer to Sango's and started rubbing her leg. And when Kaname saw this, she got mad, and tried to take him back by saying, "Why don't you and me go some place where we can get to know each other better?" and then she winked.  
Miroku shook his head though. "No thanks, I'm talking to Sango right now." Kaname got mad and glared at Sango and then stomped away. After that, Sango took Miroku's hand off her leg and started her work.   
At lunch, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went to sit outside by the water fountain. They were talking about the things they were going to do at their little get together.   
Sango got up and said, " Hold on, I will be right back, I am going to go get an ice cream cone. Do you guys want anything? "

"Yeah I'll take a banana shake," said Inuyasha. Sango walked up to the snack bar and ordered an ice cream cone and a banana shake.   
When she was walking back she saw Kaname and Sango gave her an evil glare. Kaname smiled sweetly

" Oh, hi Sango," she said sweetly. "I see that you got an ice cream cone and a milkshake. Nice choice. Here, why don't you let me help you with that?" She took the ice cream cone and shoved it in Sango's face! Sango was pissed!!!   
" You bitch!!! You'll pay for that!" Yelled Sango.   
When Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku heard this, they ran over to Sango to see what was happening. Sango took Inuyasha's milkshake and dumped it on Kaname's head and then added some chocolate syrup on her uniform just for fun.  
" Oh my god!! Sango!!!! What the hell did you do?" Cried Kaname, almost crying, and then she ran off with her group of friends.  
" You showed that slut!" said Kagome, slapping Sango a high five.   
" Hey what about my milkshake?" whined Inuyasha. They all laughed and went to eat.  
  
  
  
Okay how did you like the first chapter? If you would like me to continue to the next chapter I will need you to review it!! I will need at least 5 and then I will put chapter 2 up! Arigatou ^_^  



	2. A night of drama

A night of Drama  
  
Thanx for all your reviews!!! ^_^ Gomen! I didn't mean to have the writing all scrunched together!! Oh well! And a special thanx to Kagome! Thanx teacher!! Lol! I know where you live! Lol. Keep the reviews coming! ^_^  
  
Last chapter: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku went to school and Sango got into a fight with a snob/slut named Kaname! (Yeah and Sango kicked her ass, okay they didn't actually fight but you know what I mean.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
After school, they all meet up in front of the gate of their school. They walked to their apartment complex, and then Miroku and Inuyasha dropped Sango and Kagome off at their apartment and said that they would come over at about 6:45.   
When Sango and Kagome got in their apartment, Kagome said, " Man Sango, you really got it bad for Miroku, don't you?"   
Sango blushed and said, " Why would you say that? You already know that I like him."  
" Oh, well you seemed like it today because you fought over him with Kaname" said Kagome.  
" No comment," said Sango and then they both started laughing. " Okay lets go pick out what we are going to wear," said Sango. They walked into Kagome's room first, and tried to find something for her to wear.  
" Do you want to look sexy for Inuyasha?" asked Sango and then winked at her friend. Kagome blushed and said, " Of course just like you do for Miroku". They both giggled and continued searching for something to make Kagome look hot. About 15 minutes and 10 outfits later, they finally picked what she was going to wear.  
She was going to wear a denim mini skirt and a super cute light blue tube top that had a tie at the back of the neck. Then they went to Sango's room to find something for her to wear. They searched her closet for about 10 minutes when they found the perfect outfit for tonight for Sango. It was a tight pair of denim jeans that tied up the sides of each leg with gold string and a light purple halter-top.   
It was 6:00 when they looked at the clock, so they started getting ready. While Kagome took a shower, Sango did her makeup. She put on a maroon colored lip liner on, and a lighter lipstick on with some light pink lip-gloss and she did Smokey eyes on herself. Then she did her hair, putting it up in a half ponytail and then the ponytail part in a cute messy bun. She looked hot. Then she went to go check on Kagome and when she walked in her room, Kagome was already. She looked pretty too. Her hair was crimped and she had on a really pretty lip-gloss.  
" Oh la la!" Said Kagome to Sango.  
Sango smiled, and said, " You look pretty hot yourself." They walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. They looked at the clock, and it said 6:48. Then they heard a knock at the door and Kagome went to answer it and all of a sudden Sango heard Kagome scream. Sango went to see what happened and saw that Kagome was bright red.  
" What happened?" asked Sango and Kagome pointed to Inuyasha, whose hand was on Kagome's butt! Sango busted out laughing and said, " I think he has been spending way to much time together with Miroku."   
Miroku just looked up at the ceiling like he didn't know what she was talking about.  
The guys looked bomb! Miroku was wearing a white button up shirt and he had it unbuttoned so you could see his sexy chest and he was wearing jeans. Inuyasha was wearing a blue button up shirt just like Miroku's and he was wearing jeans too, he looked pretty good too, but not as good as Miroku.   
" Okay, are you girls ready to go?" asked Inuyasha.  
" Yup, just let me grab my purse," said Kagome. Then they all walked to Miroku's car. They were surprised to find that it was a silver Benz! Miroku and Inuyasha sat in the front and Kagome and Sango sat in the back. It took them about 15 minutes to get to the club.   
They pulled up and were so excited about getting in because it looked so cool from the outside. It was really big, and it had a lot of lights. They got out of the car and started to walk up to the entrance, and were disappointed to find that it was really, really crowded.   
" Damn! Now we'll never get in!!!" complained Inuyasha. Then a young woman, that looked a little bit older than Inuyasha, came up to them.  
" Hi! I am Kikyou and I own this club," she said, her voice sounding somewhat snobbish. "I will let you guys in for free," she continued, " if you two guys tell me your names." She said this a flirtatious way that made Sango and Kagome remember to keep their eye on her.  
" I am Inuyasha and this…Huh?" Before Inuyasha could introduce Miroku, Miroku was already at Kikyou's side and took her hands.  
"Hi, I am Miroku, and will you do me a favor and bear me a child?" When Sango heard this, she took him by his ear and said, "Don't even try it lover boy!"   
Kikyo just giggled and said, " Okay come on in this way and by the way, what are your names?" she said, looking at Kagome and Sango.  
" I am Sango and this is Kagome," Sango said, traces of caution and distrust in her voice. There was just something about her that made a person hate her.  
Kikyo led them to the entrance.  
" I will see you guys around and Inuyasha, save a dance for me," she whispered in a sluttish manner in Inuyasha's ear. Kagome took Inuyasha by the hand and pulled him inside before he could answer her.  
" Okay how about we get some drinks before we start dancing?" said Miroku. " Okay, get me and Kagome something light," said Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha went to go get the drink while Kagome and Sango sat at the table looking around the club. Then two guys came up to them.   
"Hey, what are you two fine ladies doing here all alone?" said the guy with long, black hair and bluish eyes. Sango and Kagome just sat there staring at the two guys in front of them. The two guys are pretty hot, thought Kagome and Sango at the same time.  
" My name is Sesshomaru, and this is Naraku,' said Sesshomaru.  
" Hi I am Sango and this is Kagome," said Sango blushing because Sesshomaru winked at her.   
Sesshomaru was tall, had long black hair that looked silver in the light, the two most beautiful golden eyes you have ever seen, and a smile that could make any girl melt, a really nice body, two red stripes on each side of his cheek, and an attitude that makes him look sexy.   
Naraku was as tall as Sesshomaru, had longish black hair, blackish blue eyes, a pretty nice body, and a smirk that made him look evil.   
Then they sat down with them and started talking to Sango and Kagome.  
" Well, we'll see you later, okay? Save us a dance," s aid Naraku after they had talked for around five to ten minutes  
" Okay" said Kagome blushing. Then the two guys walked off just as suddenly as they had appeared.  
" I like Sesshomaru," said Sango.  
" Good because I like Naraku, but doesn't his name mean Hell?" said Kagome.  
" Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Besides, with a body like that, how could he be a bad guy?" Sango said teasingly, causing Kagome to blush even more.  
When they were done talking, Miroku and Inuyasha came up and sat down with their drinks. 

" The line was so damn long, " said Inuyasha.  
" So, what did you two talk about when we were gone?" asked Miroku. Sango and Kagome both blushed when they remembered Sesshomaru and Naraku.  
" Oh you know girl stuff," they said. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and Miroku said, " Okay we don't need to know about girl stuff, that's gross. Why would you talk about your period here?" All of a sudden, it got quiet, and everyone stared at them. They all blushed and Inuyasha said, " Um, why don't we go dance?"  
"Okay, lets go," said Sango. They got up and left to the dance floor.  
People were everywhere and when Sango tried to dance with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome, she bumped into Sesshomaru. However, she thought it was Miroku, so she started rubbing up against him in a flirty way.   
" Hey Sango, you dance good and dirty," laughed Sesshomaru. Sango turned around and was face to face with Sesshomaru and then blushed.   
" Oh, sorry, I thought you were my friend Miroku," she said shyly.   
" Oh so you didn't want to dance with me?" pouted Sesshomaru.  
" Oh no, it wasn't that! It was just... want to dance?" She asked.   
" Of course," said Sesshomaru in a low, sexy voice. Sango was dancing with Sesshomaru when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Miroku!" she gasped.  
" Um, I thought you were dancing with us Sango," said Miroku angrily. Then he tried to pull her away but she ripped her arm away from him.  
" No! I am dancing with Sesshomaru right now. Why are you acting so mean?" Asked Sango getting angry because of the jealous Miroku.  
" Hey Miroku! Long time no see!" said Sesshomaru.  
" Oh, it's you Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?"  
" I am just dancing with this sexy kitten Sango," said Sesshomaru while holding Sango by the waist.  
" Uh, Sango I need to talk to you outside! NOW!" Said Miroku in a tone he has never used with her before, and it startled Sango so much that she just let him led he outside. When they got outside Miroku sat her down on a bench and took a deep breath.  
" I don't want you dancing with Sesshomaru!" When Sango heard this, she got angry. 

" Why? Are you jealous? I can dance with whoever I want!" Yelled Sango.   
Miroku held her shoulders tightly and said, " You don't know what he's like! He's a bad guy to around. He only wants you for your body. I know him and he's done this before!" Sango's eyes filled with tears.  
" You don't know!! He might have changed from when you knew him, he seems nice to me! Why can't you just be happy that I found someone that I like?" cried Sango angrily. Miroku looked at her in a serious way and said, " I can't because you are one of my best friends and I don't want to see you hurt. I also," he paused for a moment. " I also LOVE you!"   
When he said this Sango thought he might have been saying this so she wouldn't go, but she knew better and so she just got up and left. Miroku watched as Sango walked back into the club, tears filling his eyes.  
" I really do love you Sango," he whispered, and then started to head back in side.  
When Sango got back inside she looked around for Sesshomaru and then she felt someone slip their arms around her waist. She turned to see Sesshomaru.  
" Hey, where is your friend Kagome? Naraku wants to see her."  
" Oh, let me find her," said Sango.  
" Okay but don't be too long, I can't wait forever," said Sesshomaru, planting a soft kiss on Sango's lips. Sango searched for Kagome and found her crying at a table.  
" What's wrong?" asked Sango.   
" Inuyasha ran off with that bitch Kikyou!" Said Kagome in muffled sobs as Sango hugged her.  
" Oh I'm so sorry! But hey, guess who wants to see you¦ Naraku!" Sango led her friend to where Sesshomaru and Naraku were now standing.   
" Hey babe," said Naraku to Kagome.  
" Hi," she said shyly.  
" So me and Naraku were talking, and we thought we would ask you guys if you want to come over to our place to relax," said Sesshomaru to the girls. The girls exchanged looks and finally said, "Okay". They all walked out of the club and into Naraku's car.   
  
Okay, How did you like it? Now I need some more reviews to put up the third chapter! I need to start it. Okay Tell me what you think! **Huntress Sango** ^_^


	3. Miroku and Inuyasha have some fun

Miroku and Inuyasha have some fun  
  
Thanx for the reviews again! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Gomen! I would like to give a shout out to my friend Rithanie for being so supportive about my story! Thanx I love you. Okay I hope you like this chapter. It's all about Miroku and what him and Inuyasha do without the girls. Love you all! ^_^  
  
  
Miroku walked back into the club.   
" Damn Sango! Making me express my feelings like that and not even saying anything! Whatever, if she wants to get raped fine! Damn Bitch! I don't care for her anymore!" he muttered to himself as he walked over to Inuyasha.   
" Hey Miroku! Where have you been?" asked Inuyasha.  
" Oh I was talking to Sango," he said.  
" Speaking of Sango where is she, and where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. As Miroku was about to answer Inuyasha, his cell phone rang, it read Sango's cell.

" Nan desu ka?" he answered in a rude tone. (A/N: For you that don't know what " Nan desu ka?" means, it means, "What is it?" but in Miroku's case it means, " What the hell is it?")   
" Me and Kagome just wanted you and Inuyasha to know that you don't have to wait for us because we are going with Sesshomaru and Naraku," said Sango in a snobbish tone. When Miroku heard this he wanted to cuss Sango out, but instead he said, " Like I needed to know that! I don't care what you do!" When Sango heard this her heart shattered into a million shards.  
" Fine! I just called because Kagome wanted to tell Inuyasha to go to hell and I am saying that the same goes for you! I hate you! BYE!!" As Sango yelled this into the phone tears gathered into her eyes. Miroku just sat there for a moment, thinking about what Sango just said to him.   
" Are you okay man?" asked Inuyasha as he saw his friend's eyes water a little.  
" Of course I am," said Miroku wiping his eyes.   
" What happened with you and Sango? And where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. They sat down and Miroku told him everything.  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING WITH SESSHOMARU AND NARAKU?" yelled Inuyasha. 

Just then a girl walked up to Miroku and said, " Hey! What are you doing here?"   
Miroku looked up to see Kaname; she was wearing dark blue short shorts and a white tube top. She doesn't look so bad, thought Miroku.  
" Who are you here with?" asked Miroku.  
" Oh I was here with my friend Azumi, but she left with this guy Shippo."   
" Oh, so you want to have a drink with me and Inuyasha?" asked Miroku in a flirty manner.   
" Okay, that would be great! I will go get the drinks. Be back in 5 minutes," said Kaname, kissing Miroku lightly on the lips, then she walked to get the drinks.  
" Man you are lucky that you got a girl to talk to. Now that Kagome is gone I don't have a girl," pouted Inuyasha.  
" Hey Inuyasha!" said a women in a sexy voice. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyou. Man she had nice boobs! Thought Inuyasha.   
" Hey what's up?" he asked trying not to stare at her breasts.   
" Nothing, I just got bored and I came looking for you," she said.  
" Oh. So do you want to drink with us?" he asked.  
" Okay, but where are those two girls, umâ€¦ Sango and Kagome?" she asked in a jealous way.   
" Oh don't worry about those two babe, they are gone. So how about we have some fun?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled Kikyou onto his lap and whispered into her ear. 

This is going to be fun, thought Miroku as Kaname walked back to the table.  
  
  
Okay I told you this was a short chapter! I am evil! **Laughs evilly** Now you will have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. I will write it in like a day. Okay so review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you would like to see happen, and what you thought of this chapter. Okay I need at least 8 reviews to continue to the next chapter. Love you! ^_^ ** Huntress Sango**  



	4. A time of fun

Thanx for all the reviews! Gomen about the paragraphing .I would like to thank one of my best friends Kagome-Chan for helping me with this chapter. I love you guys all now go on and read! ^-^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sango hung up her phone with tears in her eyes.

"Goddamn him," she muttered to herself, wiping the back of her hand across her cheek. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Goddamn who? Miroku?" Sango nodded, which made Sesshomaru scowl slightly. "Hmm. Did you want me to deal with him?" Now, it wasn't so much what he had said, but the way that he had said it made Sango's skin crawl. Something sinister maybe, in his voice.  
"No thanks," she said quickly. She had no desire to get Miroku hurt. She was pissed, but not enough to have him beat up. She wiped the last of her tears. "Let's just forget about him right now. This is our night. It's supposed to be fun." Sesshomaru smirked, slowly sliding his arm around her waist, and pulling her closer to him. He pressed his mouth to her ear, and whispered heatedly,  
"You have no idea how fun it'll be."

Up in the front seat, Kagome fidgeted nervously as Naraku kept his eyes on her. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his eyes running up her body, completely checking her out.

"You know, you might want to keep your eyes on the road, instead of on my boobs," she said curtly. Naraku chuckled.

"Beauty and humor. Tell me, do you have brains too?" Kagome sniffed haughtily.

"Yes I do!" she said heatedly. "And right now they're telling me to have fun with you!" Naraku smiled slowly, in a manner more suited for a crocodile than a human.

"Oh really? Because for me, it certainly isn't my brains telling me to have fun." Kagome blushed and turned to face him. 

"Gee, and I wonder what body part that could be? Your dick, perhaps?"

"Why, how very perceptive of you. I don't suppose you'd wanna see it." Kagome smirked in the same way that Sesshomaru had. 

"I will when we get to your place."

***************

The drive was short, maybe fifteen minutes tops. And when the girls saw the place, their surprise was obvious. "Holy shit!" Kagome said breathlessly. Naraku raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Shit isn't holy. This place is. Welcome to the House of Love, baby." He said the line in the corniest way, and Kagome started laughing as she clambered out of the car. Naraku followed in the suit. 

"The House of Love, huh? Talk about an unoriginal name." Sango's expression was almost the same when she saw the house. She actually turned speechless for a second.

"Wow," she finally managed. Sesshomaru shrugged. 

"It's okay I guess. It serves its purpose." Sango shook her head rapidly. 

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not okay! It's awesome!" Sesshomaru grinned and got out of the car. He quickly raced over to Sango's side, and opened the door for her.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Bet you the inside's even better." Sango chuckled as she put her arm around Sesshomaru.  
"That would be a pointless bet. I already know it will be." 

The Benz had pulled up into the driveway of a three-story house. The pathway was lined with different trees, varying from oak saplings to full- fledged sakuras. There was a fountain in the middle of a small courtyard, right in front of a set of steps, and huge oak doors, which were decorated, with the carvings of mystical creatures (i.e. fairies, unicorns, sprites, etc.). The fountain in itself was pretty: an ivory statue shaped as a beautiful goddess holding an orb that was breaking into many, many pieces. (A/N: I could just say that it was Kagome holding the Shikon no Tama, but what fun would that be?)

The grass was a perfect green, and covered for what seemed like acres. The house was made of bricks, and had French windows leading out to balconies. Ivy covered the corners of the big house, giving it an elegant look. Needless to say, Sango and Kagome were impressed. Sesshomaru and Naraku led them up to the doors, and inside, where they were greeted with the site of two spiraling staircases (one on the left, and one on the right) and an enormous chandelier hanging in an arched ceiling. The hallways seemed to not have an end, and the ceilings, go on and on forever. Sango got over the initial shock, and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist.  
"So what are we going to do now?" she asked innocently. Sesshomaru looked down at her, and licked his lips. Her breasts were squished up against his side, and her innocent look made him want to dominate. He could feel his manhood slowly start to harden. 

"I was thinking we could relax a little and then…" he trailed off, since he knew that she knew what he would've said. She smiled coyly. 

"Okay, lead the way" She curled up her upper lip slightly, making her lips seem fuller. Sesshomaru bit his tongue so that he wouldn't start panting, or something else that would make her run. 

"Alright. Are you two coming?" He turned to where Naraku and Kagome had stood. 

"Yes"-said Kagome following right behind her best friend.  
******************

They walked into a huge kitchen with a marble floor and oak counter tops. 

" Wow! This is so beautiful." Said Kagome in awe to Sesshomaru.

" Yes it is pretty amazing, isn't it?" he said in a conceited way. 

"So, what would you two ladies like to drink?" asked Naraku. Kagome just smiled at him and said, " Just get us whatever." Sesshomaru and Naraku gave each other a smile that sent chills up Sango's spine. 

"Okay, you two go upstairs and the first door you see, go in it and find two swimming suits and put them on and meet us in the hot tub." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Sango's ass.  
*****************

" Come on! Dance with us!" begged Kikyou and Kaname. Both had too much to drink so they were acting sluttish. (A/N: Like they weren't already! Gomen Kikyou fans ^-^) Miroku and Inuyasha grinned at each other and gulped down the rest of their drinks and grabbed Kaname and Kikyou by their waist on to the dance floor. Both Inuyasha and Miroku had 4 drinks and they were feeling fine. The same couldn't be said for Kikyou and Kaname, they only had 1 and a half drinks and they were already drunk as hell. The music was blasting through the speakers and everyone was dirty dancing. Kaname grabbed Miroku's neck and started grinding herself against him. Miroku just smirked and started groping her while dancing.  
Kikyou was all over Inuyasha's body and he was all over hers. (A/N: Don't get mad Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango fans! Please keep reading. ^-^) Kikyou hugged Inuyasha and he playfully bit her ear. She giggled at this and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Miroku dipped Kaname and started kissing her neck. Kikyou told Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kaname to follow her. They walked to the other Side of the club and Kikyou pressed some numbers on a door and it opened.

************

The room was big with two queen-size beds on each side of the room. The beds had silk sheets and silk covered pillows on them. Hanging off the poles of the bed were lace curtains, so you could close them. There was a big fireplace on the far left wall. This is certainly nice, thought Inuyasha  
"Well shall I order more drinks?" asked Kikyou. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her and laughed because it looked like she couldn't handle another drink.

" Yes! I want more!" yelled Kaname. 

**********

Sango and Kagome walked upstairs and walked into the first door like Sesshomaru said. There on the bed lay two bathing suits. The first one was a blue bikini that tied behind your neck and behind your back and the underwear part was blue too with strings tied at each side of the waist. There also lay a light see through wrap around, a pair of blue chunky sandals, and an ankle bracelet that had a butterfly on it. The other one was a red bathing suit just like the first one with red sandals and a flower ankle bracelet. 

" I will take the red one", said Sango. 

" Okay, then I will take the blue one", said Kagome.  
Sesshomaru and Naraku were already in the hot tube waiting for the girls. Naraku had on dark blue trunks and Sesshomaru had on red ones on. Sango and Kagome walked on to the balcony. Sesshomaru wanted to just run up to Sango and grope her, but he had too much class. 

" You girls look great", said Naraku almost drooling. Sango blushed and said, " Thank you. You guys don't look so bad yourself. Sesshomaru got up and helped Sango into the hot tub while Naraku was doing the same.  
The view was breath taking thought Sango as she sat down next to Sesshomaru. It was sunset and you could see the lights from the city. The water is nice and hot and so are the guys, thought Kagome.  


  
Okay, how did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. Like before telling me what you like, don't and want to see. I need more reviews or I won't continue. If enough of you ask then I will make the next chapter a lemon! So if you want it to be a lemon tell me. Okay love you! ^-^ **Sango** 


	5. Fushi Junketsu

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I didn't know how much you people loved my story. Okay I would like to thank Kagome-Chan again for helping me with this chapter! Thank you Kagome-Chan! I love you! Lol! Okay keep reviewing. 

*Kagome randomly appears*

Kagome: You are soooooooooo welcome Sango-chan!! ^_^ I'm just glad I could be a part of this great story. Except for one little thing…making Kagome and Naraku fuck. For that…

YOU WILL FUCKING DIE!! DIE, I TELL YOU! AS IN, TAKING MY BUTCHER KNIFE AND STABBING IT THROUGH YOUR GUT!! AND THEN _LAUGHING_ AS YOU BLEED TO DEATH, AS YOUR GUTS SPILL OUT ONTO THE SIDEWALK!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

*smiles sweetly*

Well, enjoy the chapter!

Oh, and since Sango-chan hasn't been doing her disclaimers like a good little demon-slayer, I'm bringing in Houshi-sama to do it for her!!

*Sango gets stars in her eyes*

*Mirkou enters*

Miroku: Konnichiwa, minna-san.

Sango: Gah…hotness…too…much…to…handle

Mirkou: Oo….^_^, I know, I'm just that great looking. Anyway, Huntress Sango does not own the show Inu-Yasha, nor its characters, plot, etc, etc. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. She does own, however, this story plot, etc etc. Blah blah blah, okay Kagome, I'm done. Can I get paid now?

Kagome: ^_^ Nope!!

Mirkou: -_-;

Sango: @-@ Hotness…too…much… *drooling*

Kagome: (^-^) Kirby says to enjoy the chappie!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed and talked with their two hosts for a while, enjoying the company of their two hosts, subconsciously drinking whatever they were given. The sun began to set, making the sky a deep purple color, slightly mixed with blue and pink. There was a slight breeze, which was just enough to make the water feel warmer when huddled in it. But then, Sango noticed something. Not clearly, but she did all the same.  
'What…what am I drinking?' she wondered as she gulped down a small glass full of golden liquid. She could see Kagome practically dying of laughter out of the corner of her eye, see her best friend throw herself at this total stranger. She turned her eyes back to the glass in her left hand.  
"You know, it's quite hard to drink with your eyes." The voice was deep, was sensual. Sango looked up to see Sesshomaru. He wrapped his hand around hers, taking her glass.   
"Here, have some more," he said graciously.   
'No!' Sango yelled in her head. 'I'm done! I want to go!' But her voice was mute, her throat numb, and she nodded her head.   
"Hey! Iz wantz shome morez too!" Kagome slurred from over her shoulder. Sango threw a glance at her best friend.  
Kagome's eyes were slightly glazed, and her movements, despite the water, were like glides. And one look at Naraku told her what was going on.  
His eyes were glassy with a heated lust, and muscles tensed up slightly, hoping for something to complete him. His cheeks were rosier than usual, indicating that his body was hot. Sango gulped.  
The guys were getting them drunk.  
'Stupid! God, Sango, why didn't you notice it earlier? When they asked if you wanted a drink! But you were so caught up in the moment, that you said yes!' Sango almost started crying as she beat herself up from the inside. 'And now you've gotten Kagome in this mess as well.'  
Sesshomaru shoved another full glass in her hand.  
"Here Sango. Enjoy." Were his words. Like a machine, she automatically took the drink and drowned it, feeling the hot liquid burn the back of her throat. This was what, her eighth drink? She had lost count after four. She looked at Kagome again. The girl was all over Naraku, throwing herself at his mercy.   
"Kagome." She tried to call out to her friend, but her tongue rolled in front of them, blocking them. She gulped down the rest of the drink. And sat down.  
And she started to enjoy the slight buzzing in her head. There was a pleasant, warm feeling all about her, like she was engulfed in a golden light. She turned her gaze to Sesshomaru and gasped. He looked at her curiously.  
"What's the matter?" his fuzzy voice rained down on top of her. She giggled.  
"You're beautiful. That's all! I just never noticed before." She made her way towards him, and he made no attempt to stop her. She could see the grin on his face, and she could feel her own lips curl up slowly. He sat down on the bench in the water and spread his arms, beckoning for her to come to him. She giggled again and floated flowed over to him. She made herself comfy sitting on his lap. She could begin to feel things low in her clench up as his wet body; his wet chest was pressed against her back. His arms went around her waist, though they slowly started sliding lower.  
"Thank you," his whispered heatedly against her neck, pressing his warm lips to the damp skin. "I've never been called beautiful before." Sango twisted herself around, straddling him, though not before giving one last glance at Kagome and Naraku.  
The two were kissing passionately, every now and then, licking each other's necks. They were tightly embraced, their hands everywhere on each other. Every now and then, you could hear a muffled moan escape from one of their mouths. Kagome's hands rubbed across Naraku's back, his sides, then slid out of view. She could see Naraku's hands slide down to Kagome's ass, and the thought of that brought back a flash of Mirkou's face. Yet, she couldn't figure out why she would be thinking of him at a time like this.   
'Stupid lecher,' she though bitterly. 'Making his way into my head right now. He can burn in hell for all I care.' But her heart hurt a bit after thinking that.  
'God, what's wrong with me?' she cried out mentally. But Sesshomaru's soft lips pressing against her own as she straddled him was enough to dull her senses, and everything else but him and the warm water surrounding him were blocked by lust.  
She turned fully to Sesshomaru, pressing her lips firmly against his, feeling his smirk as she did so. She pressed her chest against his, deepening the kiss. His hands clutched her back as hers ran through his long, silver-black hair. His tongue explored the heated caverns of her mouth as she mirrored his actions, their tongues intertwining frequently. What lay beneath his trunks began to harden, and Sango could feel it very well, what, with her being on top of him. The sensation made her instinctively grind her hips into his. A small grunt from Sesshomaru let her know that he had had to suppress a very loud moan, and was enjoying himself. And then suddenly, she stopped.  
Sesshomaru raised his left eyebrow, clearly perplexed.   
"What's the matter?" he asked, somehow making his voice seductive. She felt herself smile coyly, and stand up slowly, letting the water drip down her half-naked body. She could see Sesshomaru's surprise in his eyes, though it didn't show elsewhere. She winked, and then walked slowly out of the hot tub, putting an extra swing into her step. She glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who had his eyes glued to her.  
"C'mon," she said enticingly, licking her lips. "Let's go someplace a little more…private." She turned and began walking, making sure her hips swung with every step. She heard a small splash, and turned around to see Sesshomaru practically running towards her.  
"Alright," he said, almost purring. "I know just the place. Follow me." He captured her hand with his, and began dragging her back to the estate.   
Back in the hot tub, Kagome looked at Naraku with an expression of curiosity on her face.  
"Wondersh *hic* wonshderder *hic* wonder hic where they'resh *hic* goin'," she said, stumbling over her words. Naraku shrugged and pulled her onto his lap some more.  
"Don't know, don't care. What matters, babe, is that you're here. With lil' ol' me."  
"Lilsh ol' horny youze," Kagome laughed. Then she burst out in giggles. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his bare chest.  
"Mmm…you smell good Naraku baby," she murmured saucily. Naraku grinned, and moved his hands down to the strings that tied the bottoms of her suit together.  
*********  
Sesshomaru flung open the door of an upstairs room to reveal a bedroom decked in red. Everything, from the lighting to the lamp covers, was red, except the walls, which were a nice contrast of beige. Oh, and the sheets. They were a creamy white, and covered a four-poster bed. The pillowcases were also white, but scattered on top of them were red rose petal. The two bedside tables next to the bed each had three red candles on them, burning brightly. Arranged just so around the candles were more red rose petals.   
Sango gasped at the site of the amazing room. She opened her mouth to compliment Sesshomaru on it, but found that his mouth covered hers. She closed her eyes, moaning slightly as his tongue massaged hers. She felt herself being lifted as her legs were taken off the ground. Her eyes flew open, her lips still locked with Sesshomaru's, and she realized that he had picked her up. She placed her arms around his neck for better support and slowly released his lips.   
She felt the softness of the bed beneath her as he dropped her down wordlessly.   
He stood above her for a moment and admired her body. " Damn you are sexy," he said to her as he got on top of her and kissed her lightly. She blushed slightly and then put her arms around him and let him kiss her all over.   
'What am I doing? Why am I letting Sesshomaru do this to me? I like him, but I don't want to go this far with him! Why can't I say stop? I want my first time to be with Miroku not Sesshomaru!' Sango thought all these thoughts in her head. Sesshomaru got off of Sango and said, " Hold on. I will be right back you sexy kitten," (A/N: Can you imagine Sesshomaru saying " sexy kitten"? He would be soooo hot!!! **Daydreams about Sesshomaru calling her a sexy kitten and is interrupted by Miroku coughing loudly to interrupt her thoughts about another guy. " Oh I'm sorry Miroku, I still Love you!" she wraps her arms around him and they kiss**) Sesshomaru left the room and Sango just lay there thinking, 'Why don't I just say NO? What is going to happen? Am I too drunk?' Sango rolled over on her stomach, burying her face in her arms.  
******  
Naraku slipped his hands to Kagome's back and was undoing her strap. Kagome giggled and continued kissing him. He undid her top and let it slide off her smooth skin. He stopped kissing her for a second and looked at her for a minute. Kagome just sat there for a moment and blushed as Naraku licked his lips.

"God damn are you beautiful," he said. Then he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him ad he started kissing her neck, licking it every once in a while. Just then Naraku stopped and saw Sesshomaru coming.

" Hey Sesshomaru what are you doing? I thought you were with Sango," said Naraku. 

" I am. I just came down here to let you know that I am using the first bedroom so you and Kagome can use the other one," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, thanks we will be up there shortly," said Naraku with a grin on his face. Sesshomaru walked off and Naraku asked Kagome if she wanted to go up to the room, she said okay and they got up and left.  
******  
Sesshomaru walked back into the room and had a can of whip cream with him. He looked at Sango who was under the covers waiting for him.

"I brought us a treat", he said while holding the can of whip cream in the air. 

"Oh my favorite!" squealed Sango as she got up and hugged Sesshomaru. He set the can down on the table next to the bed and picked up Sango. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her up against the wall and said, " I hope you are ready for me Sango". 

Sango looked up at him, her eyes glazed.

"Question is…are you ready for me Sesshomaru?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Mwahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahah **more evil laughs**. So how did you like this chapter? I just love leaving you guys hanging!! I am so evil sometimes!! And Kagome I know what you are saying in your head " Damn her!! Why did she leave us hanging? Baka! Oban!" lol. Well I am sorry I have to keep you guys interested! Next chapter is going to be a lemon for sure!! So all you people keep on checking for the next chapter! I will post it in 2 to 3 days! Okay review, what did you like? What didn't you like? Do you want a lemon? Do you have any questions? If you do have questions I will answer them in the beginning of the next chapter! Okay I love you guys! Review! **Sango**

*Kagome enters randomly again. Then again, did she ever leave?*

Kagome: Yes, Sango-chan, you're right. I _am_ calling you an oban!! And a baka! Wow. Creepy. Are you becoming a telepath, or whatever it is they're called?

Sango: …Dummy. You're just weird, you know that right?

Kagome: ^_^ Yup! I take _pride_ in it.

Sango: *sweatdrop*

Kagome: Till next time! Ja ne!!  
  



	6. Things Get Rough

Sango: Sorry about taking so long, I have been trying to think of other stories and I was distracted.  
  
** Cough cough Kagome-Chan, cough!**  
  
Kagome: *innocent look* What? All I said was "Good morning Sango." Heh heh heh.  
  
Sango: *glaring* Anyway, this chapter is a lemon ( it's not going to be a real good one but I will have one in later chapters that will be better) Thanx for the re for Kikyou to die.  
  
Kagome: Remember, it isn't Kikyo (yeah yeah, that's how I spell it.) anymore, itâ€™s KICKYOU!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Sango: ** Evil smirks** Okay keep the reviews coming! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!! **Sango starts crying until Miroku comes!**  
  
Miroku: Why are you crying?  
  
Sango: Because I don't own any Inuyasha characters! And that means that I don't own you!!  
  
Miroku: You might not own any Inuyasha characters, but one of the characters owns you!  
  
Sango: huh? Who?  
  
Miroku: **Smirk** Come into the bedroom and I will show you!  
  
Sango: Oh, okay. Read the chapter people and review! ** Sango walks into the room with Miroku**  
  
Kagome: *rolling eyes* Oh brother. I'll have you know people, whatever Sango-chan learned, she heard from me! I taught her everything about being a slut! 

.…..

I mean, about having a good time. *blush* Oh well. Read and enjoy, and what else? *thinking* Oh yeah! Review. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last chapter: Sesshomaru and Sango are getting hot! And not in the temperature way either! And Kagome and Naraku are too.  
  
Sesshomaru walked back into the room and had a can of whip cream with him. He looked at Sango who was under the covers waiting for him. "I brought us a treat", he said while holding the can of whip cream in the air. "Oh my favorite!" squealed Sango as she got up and hugged Sesshomaru. He set the can down on the table next to the bed and picked up Sango. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her up against the wall and said, " I hope you are ready for me Sango". Sango looked up at him, her eyes glazed. "Question is…are you ready for me Sesshomaru?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 (yay! Finally!)  
  
Kagome got off Naraku's back as they entered the room. The first thing that caught one's eye was a king-sized bed that had dark blue sheets on it, as well as white pillows and canopy. Two wooden tables were at either side of it, and each had three creamy white candles on it, though none were lit. There was a French window to the left that led out onto a balcony, and to the left was a wooden dresser.  
  
"Wow this is beautiful!" said Kagome looking around the room.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are," said Naraku as he meet her lips once again, slipping his tongue in her warm mouth. She went on to the bed and Naraku followed her and got on top of her.  
  
He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed it. Kagome giggled and started to pull Naraku's trunks of when she was interrupted by her thoughts. 'What am I doing? I can't do this! He isn't Inuyasha and I don't want him!' She stopped and tried to get up, but Naraku pushed her back on the bed and said, " Where do you think you are going?" He started to take his trunks off the rest of the way. 

"Stop Naraku! I don't want to anymore!" cried Kagome as Naraku started to take her bikini bottoms off. 

"No I won't stop, you are mine for tonight and you are going to enjoy this" he said as he planted kisses on Kagome's neck and then lower to her breast. Kagome moaned as she felt his manhood slip into her.

"Please stop! I can't do this. I want..." her sentence was stopped as Naraku kissed her wildly. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her lower belly and cried out, " Naraku!" Naraku smirked. 

" Oh yeah! I knew I could make you scream my name," he said. Kagome's eyes filled with tears because she was scared and there wasn't anyone to help her, not ever her best friend Sango because she was with Sesshomaru. 'What if he was hurting her too?' thought Kagome. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Naraku started to go faster and push into her more.  
  
******  
  
" The question is… Are you ready for me Sesshomaru?" purred Sango as she kissed him.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and said, "I am ready for you, but are you ready for me?" He asked while undoing Sango's top. 

"Yes I am Sesshomaru! Go ahead!" moaned Sango. Sesshomaru smirked evilly and took of her top off and then her bottoms.

"Okay this might be a little painful at first, but it will get better, I promise!" he told her as he took off his trunks. ' I want him to stop! Why am I too drunk to say that I don't want to?' she thought in head but was interrupted as Sesshomaru pushed his manhood in to her slowly. Sango moaned and felt him go a little faster as he pushed into her. 

" You like that Sango?" asked Sesshomaru pausing for her answer.

" Yes, don't stop, faster!" Sango yelled. Sesshomaru smiled and went faster until they were both moaning and panting. 

" Say my name" said Sesshomaru. Sango screamed, " Sesshomaru!" and he went even faster.  
  
******  
  
Kikyou came back with some more drinks for all of them. " Who wants one?" She asked.

" I do!" yelled Kaname.  
  
" What about you Inuyasha?" she purred to him (I know you guys are getting mad! Lol! Don't worry I hate her too!)  
  
" Sure. Thanks, " he said taking the smallest drink.

"You're welcome, what about you, Miroku?" she asked him.  
  
Miroku was sitting by the window and said," Huh? Oh, no thanx" and he continued to look out at the night sky.  
  
' Where is Sango? Is she okay? I shouldn't have talked to her like that' he thought with tears in his eyes.  
  
Just then Kaname came up to him and said, " What's wrong baby? Do you need me to make it all better? Is it that dumb bitch Sango?" she asked while getting on his lap. Miroku gave her a look that could freeze up anyone and said, " Shut the fuck up! You don't even know Sango! I would never think of doing it with you!" He got up and walked out of the room and back to the parking lot. Kaname stood there speechless for a moment and walked back to the club. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and said,  
  
" Miroku was right about you, you are a slut! I don't want to ever see you again and don't even try to get Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha as he stormed off after Miroku. ( There, are you people happy? Kikyou and Kaname are out of the picture! I know I am happy! ^_^)  
  
Miroku was in the car and had his head down in his arms. Inuyasha opened the door. " Are you okay man?"  
  
Miroku looked up, his eyes a little watery and said," I just want Sango back, I have a feeling she will do something she will regret. Why did I have to argue with her? And why did I tell her I loved her?" He sighed. "We need to find Sango and Kagome before they get hurt." Inuyasha nodded. 

" Come on lets go get our girls back." And with that, they drove off towards Sesshomaru's house.  
  
******  
  
Naraku had fallen asleep and Kagome was lying there sobbing and in pain. ' Inuyasha? Why can't you be here? Why did you have to choose that girl Kikyou?' she asked in her head, tears rolling down her eyes. She got up and put her clothes back on.  
  
' Maybe I should check on Sango-Chan,' she thought and with that opened the door and carefully closed it behind her.  
  
She walked to the room Sesshomaru and Sango were in and listened to see if he was sleeping yet. She listened and heard,  
  
" Sesshomaru stop now! Please!" she heard her best friend cry. Then she heard Sesshomaru say, " No way baby, you asked for it, now you are getting it!" Kagome couldn't stand to hear her best friend cry (So sweet Kagome- Chan!) She gathered all her courage and burst through the door. 

" GET OFF OF SANGO-CHAN!!" she yelled. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise, then smirked. 

" What are you going to do about it?" Sango gave Kagome a look that said ' get out now!! You are going to get yourself hurt!' Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and said, " You better leave her alone or Miroku and Inuyasha will kill you! I'm serious!"  
  
(Kagome: Hahaha, I do say a lot of stuff about killing, don't I? LoL.)  
  
Sesshomaru laughed at this, " You think they will come for you? They are with some other girls remember? They don't care about you anymore!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she saw that Sango had new tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"I will kill you!" yelled Kagome (Kagome: yup, there I go again.) to Sesshomaru as she picked up a vase. She was about to hit Sesshomaru over the head with it when she was grabbed by her waist.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might get hurt," a voice hissed into her ear. She turned her head a little, to find Naraku. Kagome realized that Sango had gotten out from under Sesshomaru and was picking up a lamp to hit Naraku over the head with.

BAM!

She hit him and he let go of Kagome and Sango took her best friend's hand and they ran.  
  
(A/N: And I forgot to say that she put her clothes back on! ^_^)  
  
They ran downstairs and tried to get to the door, but Sesshomaru came up behind them and grabbed Sango by her hand and pushed her against the wall with her hands behind her head and said in an angry tone, " Bitch, trying to run away from me? I don't think so!" He slapped Sango across the face. Sango looked at him with tears in her eyes and saw that his eyes were red and glowing, like a demon (hmmmm I wonder why that is? lol). Kagome screamed and got slapped by Naraku. They were stuck!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango: Mwahhahahahahah!!! Another cliffhanger for my dear fans!  
  
Kagome: God, you're so evil!! Oh well, I guess that it keeps the readers reading.  
  
Inuyasha: No shit? *rolls eyes* What else do readers do?  
  
Sango: Where did you come from?  
  
Kagome: Um…heh heh…^_^;; I brought him here. I thought he should be here to celebrate your success. ^_^  
  
Sango: Oh.  
  
Inuyasha: *covering ears* God, woman, don't you ever shut up? I'm here for the ramen…OW! *rubs his head*  
  
Kagome: *hides frying pan* Okay, so Sango-chan, go ahead and continue with what you were going to say.  
  
Sango: Okay! ^_^ So what you think? Like it? I know the lemon part wasn't that great, but it wasn't supposed to be! I am going to have a better one in later chapters. Okay so review and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, but I need a couple of reviews and suggestions too. Love you all!! **Sango** ^_^


	7. Is This The End? Bara Renai

Konnichiwa! Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter up ** Glares at Kagome ** 

**Kagome stares up at her innocently. "What? What did I do?" **

Anyway, thanx for the reviews on chapter 6! I feel extra special when I get a lot of reviews saying that they liked my story! ** Tear ** I love you guys so much! ** Sniff ** Okay that's enough crying for me. Oh, and I thought it was funny to hear how a lot of you don't like the pairings! Hehehe. But don't worry people, it is going to get better, promise! ** Hold hands in the air **  
So let's see, what else was I going to say? Um.. 

** Inuyasha walks in**  
  
Inuyasha: You were going to say review, duh!

  
Sango: -_-, thank you Inuyasha, so like he said, review!

  
Inuyasha: Oh and she doesn't own any of the characters. . . Don't cry Sango!!

  
Sango: ** Crying ** I don't own any of you!! ** Sniff **

  
Inuyasha: MIROKU!!! Sango is crying again!! ** Tries to make Sango feel better ** Here have some ramen. ** Sango takes the ramen and eats it **

  
Inuyasha: -_-;; Okay review people, I am going to sit here and watch Sango eat my ramen.

**Kagome suddenly bursts in**

Kagome: GET AWAY FROM MY RAMEN!!! *tackles Sango to get it away from her* 

Sango: O,O Where did you come from?!

Kagome: Doesn't matter, give me the ramen NOW! *pins the arm that has the ramen in it to the floor. The ramen flies out of her hand…across the room*

Kagome/Sango: …..

Kagome: Um… oops? Heh heh.. .^_^;; *slinks away*

Sango: . I was gonna eat that! *pulls Kagome back* Just for that, you don't get to say anything at the end!

Kagome: But..but…but…but…

Inuyasha: *munching on ramen* Yes, I know you have one. It's a very nice one as well. *bends down behind Kagome and innocently pokes her ass*

Kagome: O.o

Sango: *laughing so hard she can't breathe*

Kagome: Inuyasha…*smiles sweetly as flames appear behind her* OSUWARI!!!

~!*~!*THUMP*!~*!~

Inuyasha: Oww….*jumps up* God, woman! What's your problem?!

Kagome: Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!

---Too graphic are the details. Explain we will not.---

Sango: ^_^;; Um, well, it looks like this might be a little destructive, knowing Kagome so, um, how about you read the chapter? But like we said before, please review at the end! Flames are accepted, however, they will simply be used to feed the fire that Kikyou and Naraku are roasting over. ^_^ Luvz and kissez to you all!  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Last chapter: 

  
They ran downstairs and tried to get to the door, but Sesshomaru came up behind them and grabbed Sango by her hand and pushed her against the wall with her hands behind her head and said in an angry tone, " Bitch, trying to run away from me? I don't think so!" He slapped Sango across the face. Sango looked at him with tears in her eyes and saw that his eyes were red and glowing, like a demon (hmmmm I wonder why that is? lol). Kagome screamed and got slapped by Naraku. 

They were stuck!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 7!! (A/N: YAY!! Finally!)

-------

  
Sango's heart raced in her chest, ' Where are you Miroku?' she thought to herself as Sesshomaru watched Naraku slap Kagome. 

"Stop!!!!" yelled Sango in an angry tone. Sesshomaru cocked a brow. 

"And what if he doesn't?" he asked stepping closer to her and rubbing her thigh. " Just leave them alone. Besides, me and you have some other business to take care of." He smirked and grabbed her hand.

(A/N: I hate making him the bad guy, even though he kinda is, but I have no problem making Naraku one!! I HATE THAT BASTARD!!!!! ** Kagome walks in and puts her hand over Sango's mouth. "Gomen for her behavior. Please, don't be afraid, just keep reading while she calms down.") 

Sango dug her nails into Sesshomaru's soft hands and ran over to Kagome, who was now on the ground crying while Naraku laughed.

"Kagome-Chan! Are you okay?" she asked her best friend. Kagome shook her head.

" No!" she cried. "I wish Inuyasha was here! but he's with that slut Kikyou!" Sesshomaru came over to Sango and grasped her neck (did that make sense?).

" Still want to play games, Sango dearest?" he frowned and smacked her again. Sango fell to the ground; Sesshomaru smirked and got on top of her. (**Drool**) Sango squirmed underneath him and tried to get away. " Don't fight it, you know you want it," he said unbuttoning her shirt (Sango had put on a long shirt and a pair of shorts before they ran downstairs, hehehe). Sango tried to move, but she couldn't because Sesshomaru made it so she couldn't by sitting on top of her. He continued to unbutton her shirt and when he got them all undone, he licked his lips and went down and started kissing breast. Sango moaned, and tried to move away again, but still, she couldn't. Kagome watched in horror as Sesshomaru kissed Sango everywhere on her chest. Kagome cried out as she heard he friend moan. 

" Sango! Don't let him do that to you!!" Sango just looked up with tears in her eyes and tried to speak, but her mouth was covered by Sesshomaru's. ' Shit! How are we going to get out of this?' Kagome thought. All of a sudden she felt her shorts being unbuttoned, she looked down to she Naraku there, smiling in an evil way.  
************  
Miroku and Inuyasha drove to the house. 

"Damn it! If Sesshomaru touched Sango or Kagome, I will kill him!" growled Miroku as they came to a red light. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, the same goes for Naraku." They continued driving to the house. Every time they came to a stoplight Miroku would growl, " Shit!"   
Inuyasha picked up his cell phone and called Sango's.

RING! RING! RING! RING!  
************  
Everyone stopped what he or she was doing when they heard a ring. Sango looked up and said, " Shit! It's my phone!" she kicked Sesshomaru off of her and ran to the table to get it (A/N: she had placed it there when they first came to the house) She picked it up in a hurry and gasped out, " Hello?!"

  
Inuyasha jumped when he heard Sango's panicked voice. " Sango where are you? Are you at Sesshomaru's house? What's wrong? Did he touch you?" he asked in a hurry. Miroku just frowned and drove faster as Inuyasha talked to Sango. Sango started crying.

" Yeah, we are at his house, Inuyasha help us! They are trying to--!" Sango gasped as Sesshomaru grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall. Sango dropped her phone and tried to get his hands off. " Sesshomaru! Let… Me go!" she said running out of breath. Inuyasha heard this and yelled, " SANGO!! IS HE PUTTING HIS HANDS ON YOU? SANGO?" 

Miroku balled his hands into a fist and drove way over the speed limit to Sesshomaru's house. " Sango!! We are about 2 minutes away! Hang on!" yelled Miroku. Sango cried out as Sesshomaru's grip got tighter around her neck. Kagome saw that Naraku was busy watching Sesshomaru and Sango, so she ran to the phone and yelled at whoever was on the phone.

"Sesshomaru has Sango against the wall!! He is going to try to rape her again! Hurry up and get…!" Kagome screamed as she was knocked to the ground, and she was knocked unconscious. 

Naraku growled.

" Dumb ass bitch." 

He walked over to Sesshomaru and Sango. " Hey Sesshomaru, let me have a go at her." he said winking at Sango. Sango's eyes got wide and she tried to yell, but Sesshomaru covered her mouth in another kiss.

(A/N: Yuck! Getting a kiss from Sesshomaru! ** Blush ** okay so I would like it! Hehe!)

Sango didn't want Naraku to touch her, he seemed worse than Sesshomaru. She shook her head and looked at Sesshomaru, ' Maybe if I act like I only want Sesshomaru, he won't let Naraku touch me and that should buy us some time before Miroku and Inuyasha get here,' she thought to herself as Sesshomaru stared back at her. Sesshomaru smirked and held her by her waist and said to Naraku, " No way, she's mine, and she doesn't want you she wants me." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's right! I don't want some slimy bastard like you, I want this sexy guy who's holding me," she said coldly. Naraku glared at Sango and stomped over to Kagome.

  
Sesshomaru turned back to Sango smirking." So you finally admit that you want me? Good girl!" he said rubbing her thigh. Sango smiled.

" Yes, I have to admit that you are too god damn sexy to not want," she lied through her teeth. She reached up to his neck and let him kiss her neck. ' god they better hurry up and get here, before we get too far, again,' she thought as she giggled. Sesshomaru smirked again and picked her up, holding her ass so she wouldn't fall. Sango gave him a sexy smile and wrapped her legs around him as he led her to the hot tub, again. He slid her into the water and took off his shirt again (yes, he put it back on before running downstairs after Sango). Sango watched as he took it off, slowly, teasing her with his muscular chest and arms. Sango's eyes widened as she stared at his fine chest. it was perfectly tanned, he had a six pack, and muscular arms! 

(Not that Sango likes him or anything) 

(Kagome Note: Gah…his chest, his chest, his goddamn sexy chest… *drool* *5 minutes later, Kagome is swimming in a pool of her own drool. -_-)

Sango shook her head to get out of this trance, she couldn't like him, he was bad. He slid into the water sitting next to her; he pulled her onto his lap. Sango giggled and put on a fake smile. He growled in delight as she rubbed his chest. She hated doing this, but if it bought them more time, she would do it and she would just have to hope that the guys got there fast.  
Sesshomaru started to breath harder as Sango began to straddle his hips. Sesshomaru let a small moan escape his lips; he then attacked her lips in a powerful kiss. Sango moaned and slid her hands around his waist. Sango continued to play around with him, trying to buy as much time as she could. She could feel him hardening underneath her. ' shit! I am running out of time,' she thought. She lowered her head to his neck and started licking it. This made Sesshomaru snap, he grabbed her and pulled down her pants and his and got ready to jolt in to her. Sango's eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru do this. ' Oh no! I don't want to do this again!' she screamed in her head. Sesshomaru licked his lips and kissed her fully on the mouth before slamming into her. Sango gasped as he did so, he began to thrust into her. he was about to go faster when he heard Naraku yell, " Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru stopped and frowned at Sango.

" You clever little bitch! You were just toying with me! You bought yourself time!" he smacked her and pulled out of her and pulled his pants up and ran into the house. Sango sighed in relief-- she knew that Miroku and Inuyasha had arrived. She pulled up her pants too, and buttoned up her shirt, and ran into the house.  
*********  
Miroku walked into the house followed by Inuyasha. they looked around and saw Kagome unconscious on the ground. Inuyasha gasped and picked her up, kissing her lightly, he placed her on the couch. He and Miroku continued to search for Sango. they heard Sesshomaru moan and then Sango. Miroku turned red with anger and ran towards the hot tub. Naraku spotted Miroku running towards the back.

" So you decided to come and get your bitches back?" he smirked. Inuyasha came up behind Naraku and socked him in the face (hehehe, Kagome-Chan does that remind you of anyone? Lol) Naraku fell to the ground and yelled, " Sesshomaru!"  
Miroku heard Sesshomaru yell to Sango, " You cleaver little bitch! You were just toying with me! You bought yourself time!" then he heard a smack and someone getting out of the water.   
********  
Sesshomaru walked coolly into the house. " Ah, so you guys finally decided to show up? Well it's too late, I already fucked Sango and Naraku had Kagome!" he smirked wolfishly. Miroku lost it, he ran towards Sesshomaru and socked him in the stomach (A/N: I don't want to hurt Fluffy, but I have to, gomen!   
** Sniff **) 

(Kagome: Hey, I hate to interrupt, but that sounds like what I made Kouga do to Miroku in our story that we write every night. Remember? Kouga was trying to rape you, and Miroku came to the rescue, but Kouga caught him off guard… oh nevermind. Keep reading everyone!)

Sesshomaru fell to the ground and clutched his stomach, trying to get his breath back. Miroku ran out to the hot tub and bumped into Sango. He stood there for a moment and then smiled.

" Sango!" he hugged her. Sango hugged him back. crying she said, " I am sorry! I should've listened to you!" She looked up into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips (Our first kiss in the story!! ** sniff ** Okay I will be fine, just continue reading) Miroku's eyes widened, then he closed his eyes and kissed her back, deepening it. Then Sango opened her eyes and gasped into the kiss: Sesshomaru was right behind him! He punched Miroku in the face, Sango screamed and tried to run away and get something to hit him with, but he grabbed her and pushed her on the ground and got on top of her. He whispered into her ear, " We are going to finish what we started in the hot tub," he unbuttoned her shorts again and his too. Sango moaned as he started licking around her belly button, but then Sesshomaru fell on top of her. Sango looked at him and he was knocked out! She pushed him off and saw Kagome smirking with a baseball bat in her hand. 

" Are you okay, Sango-Chan?" she asked. Sango nodded her head and got up and kicked Sesshomaru in his sides. (Ouch! Poor Fluffy!) They went to go check on Miroku, he was crouched over holding his nose; it was bleeding hard. Sango ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, " Are you okay Miroku?" she asked holding his nose so no more blood would spill on to the ground.  
He smiled at her, " Yeah, I am fine, as long as you are okay." Sango smiled and nodded her head, " I am fine, come on lets go help Inuyasha," she said as they walked back into the kitchen to see if Inuyasha was alright.  
He stood over a bloody Naraku eating a bowl of ramen (Kawaii!) 

" Oh, are you guys finally done?" he asked calmly. Kagome laughed and ran over to him kissing him everywhere. " That's enough, woman, you're embarrassing me in front of my best friends," he said laughing. Kagome looked hurt and turned to walk away when she felt Inuyasha grab her hand, " I am the one that is supposed to be kissing you," he said as he kissed Kagome. Sango blushed as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome embrace each other. She rubbed her arms, she was cold, and after all she was only in a wet tee shirt and a short pair of shorts. She felt two strong arms wrap around her body, she looked up to see Miroku standing over her smiling. She smiled back at him. 

" Are you okay now?" she asked shyly. Miroku smiled and said, " Yup, it was just a little nose bleed," he said looking down at his shirt. the front was covered in blood. Sango laughed slightly. 

" I am happy that you are okay." They stood there for a second, watching Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango looked up at Miroku again and said, " I think we need to talk." He frowned and said, "Yeah, come on. Let's go outside." They walked outside to the hot tub. Sango sat at the edge of the hot tub and put her feet in the nice hot water. Miroku sat down next to her. They were quiet for a little bit until Miroku finally said something.

" Listen Sango I am sorry for what I said back at the club and I shouldn't have overreacted and..' Mirkou was cut off by Sango, she kissed him lightly to make him shut up. 

" No Miroku, I am sorry, I should have listened to you, and I was being to mean, I guess I was kind of jealous when I saw you with Kaname, so I just went with Sesshomaru, and I am really sorry!" she cried. Miroku wiped her tears off her face with his hand and kissed her cheek.

" No I am sorry, I shouldn't have told you that I loved you and…" he stopped and looked up at Sango, she stopped crying and was smiling at him, " What?" he said. 

" Nothing, I am just happy you said that you loved me, because I love you too!" she blushed and turned away. Miroku grabbed her waist and turned her back around to face him.

" And I have always loved you," he said. Sango smiled and Miroku pulled her closer and kissed her. Sango was shocked when he reached down and kissed her, but then she eased up and kissed him back, a little kiss turned into a very passionate kiss.  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside to find them kissing, Inuyasha shouted, " Sugoi, sugoi!" (A/N: if you don't know, that means wow, wow, or cool, cool or amazing, amazing!) Sango turned to see Inuyasha standing there winking at them, she pulled away from Miroku and blushed. Kagome nudged Inuyasha and said, "Don't embarrass them! There're so cute!" she said making Miroku blush a little too.

  
Miroku stood up and coughed. " well enough of that, how about we go back to the club now?" Kagome got excited and said, " Yeah, let's go!" They laughed and went to the car, Miroku and Sango in the back and Inuyasha and Kagome in the front. 

" So are you two okay? I mean, did you two really do it with Sesshomaru and Naraku?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes wide. Sango looked down. 

" Yeah, we didn't mean to, we just got drunk and one thing led to another, and yeah." She looked down with shame, Miroku lifted her chin gently, but firmly.

" No, don't be ashamed, it was an accident, I shouldn't have let you two go!" he said his eyes watering. Sango hugged him and tried to stop herself from crying. " It's okay, shh," he said stroking her hair. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she too was about to cry, he took her hand. 

" it will be alright," he said. "you have me again," he winked at her. She smiled and they drove back to the club.  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sango walks back out**

  
Sango: Okay so what did you think of this chapter? I would like to know what you didn't like and what you did, and if you think I should stop here or continue!

  
Sesshomaru: Hey Sango, I liked this chapter, but why do I have to be the bad one? Not that I am not bad, but I am not that bad.

  
Sango: Sorry Fluffy, I promise in my next story you won't be bad, okay?

  
Sesshomaru: Okay, so review this story and say what you liked, if she gets a lot of reviews she might continue and if not then say good bye to the rest of the story!

  
Sango: Yes that's right, what Fluffy said!

  
Sesshomaru: Okay well Ja ne! ** Sesshomaru winks**  
  
**Sango** 

**Kagome suddenly bursts in again**

Kagome: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!! THERE'S A GUY NAMED CRAZY HARRY AFTER ME!!! HELP, SANGO, HELP!!!

(BTW, Crazy Harry is a total inside joke. Just laugh, go along with it, laugh some more and blow up some more poor, defenseless rubber duckies. *evil laughs*)

Sango: *watches in amusement* Oh well, shouldn't have stolen my ramen! :D

Kagome: T.T NOOOOOOO! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!

Sango: Nope.

**While she's watching, an old lady walks behind her**

Old Lady: Milk and cookies dearie?

Sango: O.O Where did you come from?

Old Lady: Take the cookies (there's hair and mold on them. they're black) and I won't start singing "Butterfly". Deal?

Sango: What happens if you sing?

Old Lady: Heh heh heh.

---Want to find out what she means? Then read the next chapter? Kagome promises to explain!---

Kagome: NO I DON'T! I HAVE TO BE SAVED FIRST! *Still running from Crazy Harry*

Crazy Harry: Don' cha wanna shee why dey call me crahzy?

Kagome: *shaking head* NO!

**Kagome goes up to random readers and shakes them**

Kagome: You'll help me right!? All you have to do is press that little button down there that says review, and review, and make Huntress Sango put up another chapter! Please, you have to help me! HELP!!!! 

**Her cries die away into the night. Crickets chirp. All is peaceful. Please review, so that the peace may stay. Arigatou.**  



	8. Note from Sango!

Hi everyone! It's me Sango. Okay sorry about not updating this story for a long time, but I kinda have writer's block for this story. ^_^;; ** Looks at the cold stares she's getting from fans** What? It's not my fault. Okay so like I said I have writer's block right now.  
  
The only thing I know right now is that there is going to be a lemon in this chapter or the next one between me and my houshi-sama and maybe Inuyasha and Kagome-chan, but that might be the next chapter, so yeah. I am just kinda lost on how to start it. You know? So if you want me to hurry and finish it, review and give me a couple of ideas, please?  
  
Okay well review more and the faster I will write.  
  
Love you like Inuyasha loves ramen and Houshi-sama loves to grope! Ja ne! **Sango**  
  
P.S. Hey read my other stories! I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like! Read " Inu-houshi and Miroku-hanyou" and read " Inuyasha's gang and Naraku's gang" Those are my other two stories.  
  
I am also working on a couple of new stories with my best friend, Kagome- Chan. Our penname is Sex Kittenz. Okay Ja ne! 


	9. Tenchi Suki

Hey everyone! Okay I am sorry for not updating in soo long! I know you guys wanted more of this story so here you go. My author's block is finally gone! Yay! So again, gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!  
Okay so I would like to thank you for the reviews again! And thanx to my best friend Kagome, for helping me, by editing and posting my chapters for me! 

**Kagome randomly appears.**

Kagome: Why thank you for mentioning me! ^_^ Such a sweet little friend!

Inuyasha: **crosses arms** How much did she pay you to say that Kagome?

Kagome: **crosses arms, raises eyebrows** Nada. Nothing. Zip. I'm just speaking the truth!

Inuyasha: **cough** Please. She's not nice… **bonks Sango on the head** ..nor is she little…**pokes her boobs**… and…she's a friend, yeah, cuz she brings me ramen.

Kagome/Sango: **death glares**

Inuyasha: Uh…oh…**starts running**

Kagome: **chasing him with an oversized frying pan** INUYASHA! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!

Sango: **eyebrow twitch** Okay you guys, how about you read, while we catch Inuyasha. Grr… Okay well I please read and review! And…oh yeah! Okay I would like to thank the person that brought this to my attention; I am going to change the part to when they are going back to the club, b/c why would they go back to the club after getting rapped? And Kikyou wouldn't let them back in! So they aren't going back, they're going home to chill. Arigatou again.

  
_WARNING! THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF A LEMON IN HERE! SO DON'T READ IF YOU FELL OFFENDED BY SEXUAL SITUATIONS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

**SANGO**  
  
I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha **sniff**  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
Sango hugged him and tried to stop herself from crying. 

" It's okay, shh," he said stroking her hair. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she too was about to cry, he took her hand and said, " It will be alright, you have me again," he said winking at her. She smiled and they drove back home. ((A/N: remember I am making them go home instead.))  
  
On their way back they stopped at Blockbuster. ((Yeah baby! Lol)) They walked in and went over to the movies ((duh!))   
  
" So what movie do you want to get babe?" Miroku asked Sango as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

  
Sango shrugged. " I don't know, how about a romance and a comedy?" she suggested.  
  
Kagome nodded, " Yeah! I know the perfect romance, How To Lose A Guy In 10 days!" she said, smirking at Inuyasha.

  
Inuyasha frowned." What? You just got me back and now you want to lose me in ten days?" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. " Okay let's go find it," he said, taking Kagome by the hand and walking to the romance section.  
  
Miroku whistled, " Wow Inuyasha! You are showing a lot of affection tonight!" 

  
" Shut it Houshi! I have to take care of my woman you know!" he yelled back, blushing.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked over to the comedy section.

  
" How about this one?" he asked pointing to Scary Movie 2.

  
Sango nodded, " Yeah okay." 

  
Miroku picked up the movie and then looked at her, " Are you going to be alright?" he asked hugging her.  
  
Sango nodded. " Yeah. I'm just a little shaken up." She answered.

  
Miroku sighed and kissed the top of her head and then her cheek. " I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
" GET A ROOM!" yelled Inuyasha from behind them, laughing. Miroku blushed a little, because everyone in the store was watching them.

" Shut the fuck up!" he said laughing. 

Sango blushed too.

" So did you guys find it?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
" Yup." Answered Kagome holding up a movie cover titled, ' How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days'.

  
Inuyasha nodded. " So you girls done?' he asked.

  
" I am, are you Sango-chan?" asked Kagome.

  
" Yeah, let's go." She replied.  
  
They headed up to the check out counter and waited in the line. Sango was quiet the whole time, just looking at the ground. Miroku hated seeing her like this, he looked around for something to cheer her up.

  
" Hey Sango, honey, look." He pointed to the cotton candy, " Your favorite!" he said pushing her towards the shelf with all of it.

  
" No thanx, I don't really feel like cotton candy right now," she said.

  
Miroku pulled her by her belt loop to the cotton candy and handed her a bag. "Here, you know you want it." He said smiling at her.

  
Sango let a little smile grace her lips, as she took the bag. " Thank you Miroku," she said as she hugged him tight.

  
Miroku hugged her back. " Anything for you."

  
" Hurry you guys!" yelled Inuyasha from the front of the line.  
  
" Coming!" said Miroku as he led Sango back to the line. They paid for the movies and went back to the car. On the way back to the apartment, Sango and Kagome were silent. Sango was in more pain than Kagome; she got rapped like two times. Miroku wrapped Sango in his arms and kissed her and told her it would be okay. Inuyasha watched as Miroku did this, he looked over at Kagome; she was in a daze, looking out the window.

  
He couldn't cuddle with her because he was driving. He looked at her again and patted her thigh. "It's okay, I promise he won't hurt you again," he said in a calm and gentle voice.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled lightly, " Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
They got to the apartment and got out.  
  
When they got into the apartment, Sango went to take a shower before they watched the movies.  
  
Sango ran a hot shower for herself. She undressed and looked at herself in the mirror. " Dirty!" she said to herself.

  
" Beautiful," said a voice from behind her.

  
Sango quickly got a towel and wrapped it around herself and looked at the person behind her.

  
It was Miroku.

  
He came closer and slowly pulled the towel off of her, " Why would you call this dirty?" he said rubbing her stomach.  
  
Sango looked down. " Because of what I did with Sesshomaru, I feel like a slut." She said getting angry with herself.

  
Miroku shook his head. " No. You didn't know what you were doing, you were drunk."

  
Sango sighed. " But I knew what I was doing when I took him to the hot tub after Kagome got knocked out." 

  
Miroku lifted her chin, " No baby, you did what you had to do to save your best friend, and as you know, she's alright. I am proud of you, you did what you to do, and you're not a slut for that." He kissed her on her stomach and made his way up to her lips. " Let me help you forget." He said as he moved her to the shower.

  
He unzipped his jeans and took them off. Sango unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest.  
Miroku brought her back up for another kiss and took off his boxers. The hot water hit them both making their bodies sleek and wet. Steam was rising everywhere as they continued to make out. ((Make out my ass! ^_~))  
  
Miroku pushed Sango against the wall, and trailed heated kisses down her neck.  
Sango moaned out and gripped him by his hair and kissed him.  
Miroku pushed her harder against the wall and was about to push into her when he stopped, " Sango, do you feel alright? Do you want me to stop?" he asked when he saw Sango look a little frightened.

  
Sango shook her head. " I'm sorry Miroku, but I can't do this right now. Can I just have like 10 minutes?" she asked kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
He nodded. " Okay I understand." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and got out of the shower and got dressed again.  
  
After he walked out Sango sighed and started crying lightly. ' Why did I ever agree to go with Sesshomaru?' she thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
** Sango walks out again**  
  
Sango: okay so what did you think of my new chapter? Please read and review! I am going to need at least 10 reviews to continue to the next chapter. 

**Kagome walks back in, looking proud. She's dragging a big brown bag.**

Kagome: ^_^ Hello minna! 

Sango: **Raises eyebrow** Um…what's in the bag Kagome-chan?

Kagome: :D Oooooh nothing! **kicks the bag**

Bag: OW!!

Sango: Um, Kagome-chan… your bag is talking.

Kagome: **grins like a baka** Oh, I know!

Sango: Um…right.

Bag: HELP! ONEGAI!

Kagome: **whacking the bag with a bat** SHUT UP! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TOUCHING SANGO-CHAN'S BOOBS!!

Sango: **sigh** Take it outside you guys, please? You'll scare away my reviewers.

Kagome: Oh, heh heh, gomen. ^_^ **walks away with the bag still screaming for help**

Sango: -_-;; Baka. And poor Inuyasha is trapped in a bag. Oh well. Bye you guys! 

Miroku: And review! Please! Just press that little button at the bottom of the page, right…okay? Please? I'll grope Sango if you do!

Sango: HEY!

Miroku: Oh, hehe. ^_^;; Gotta run! **runs his ass out the door of the writing studio**

Sango: ARRRRGH! HOUSHI-SAMA!!! **chases after him**  
  
--Till The Next Chapter!--   



	10. Satou Yume

Hey Minna!  
Okay again I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long.  
I have been busy with school. Man I don't like school. Anyways, gomen! I have also had writer's block, it's kinda gone, so I thought that I should just write this and see how it turns out. Okay, arigatou for all the other reviews!  
Okay on with the story.  
  
I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters **sniff**  
  
((CHAPTER 9)) ^-^  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Kagome suddenly bursts in** Hey! I didn't get to write my notes! 

Sango: -_- That's because people complained about them being to long. Besides, last chapter you trapped poor Inu in a bag! . Why should I let you write stuff, huh?

Inuyasha: Yeah! Why should she?

Kagome: . Where'd you come from? **pulls out her backpack and hits Inu over the head knocking him out**

Sango: There! See! No way bitch, the HELL you're gonna write on my story! Security!

**two burly guys come in and pick Kagome up by the arms and drag her out**

Kagome: **howling** I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!! 

Sango: -_-;; Please excuse her. Hopefully she didn't keep you from the chapter too long. Gomen nasai! I'll try to see that it doesn't happen again. Now, onwards with the story!

((CHAPTER 9)) ^-^  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Miroku closed the door behind him as he walked out of the bathroom.  
He mentally kicked himself for trying to put the moves on Sango a few minutes ago.  
He knew that she had been through a lot and he still acted greedy and tried to get inside of her.  
" Damn you Houshi" he told himself.  
He walked into the living room where Inuyasha and Kagome where sleeping.  
Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms and they were both covered with a blanket.  
  
Miroku smiled slightly at them, they may act like they hate each other, but in reality they were madly in love with each other. Miroku sighed, Kagome looked happy. She probably felt safe in his arms. Why couldn't he do anything to make Sango feel like that? He had tried and it looked like it worked for a second and then the fear came back.  
  
He rubbed his temples and walked into Sango's room, closing the door behind him.  
" Why did this happen to her?" he asked himself, getting angry for letting her leave the club.  
He slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. " Damn Sesshomaru!" he cursed under his breath.  
*******  
As soon as Miroku walked out of the bathroom and Sango was sure he wasn't in hearing distance, she broke down crying.  
She fell onto the rug on the bathroom floor and sobbed silently.  
She clutched the rug and cried a little bit harder, " Why did I leave?" she asked herself in silence.  
  
She got up and looked at herself once again, " I'm not pure anymore, and Sesshomaru took it away from me! DAMN HIM!!" she said a little louder this time.  
She slammed her fist down on the corner of the counter, drawing blood from her knuckles.  
She rubbed her head and took a deep breath.   
  
Little by little she put her long, pink, silk robe on and looked at herself once more in the mirror.  
She scowled at herself and opened the door.  
  
It was calm throughout the house.  
She peeked in the living room to find Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping serenely.  
  
Unhurriedly she made her way to her room, knowing Miroku would be in there.  
She didn't really want to talk to him; he might be annoyed with her for having come so close and then pushing him away.  
She opened the door slowly and walked in.  
  
Miroku had his head against the wall and his fist against the wall.  
His bangs shaded his eyes: he looked pissed. (( I think he looks nice like this **blush**))  
  
Sango made her way over to him, " I'm sorry," she whispered. " I know you're mad at me, but I'm just not ready to do it again." She laid her hand on his arm, but he pushed it away.   
" Don't touch me," he said in a deep voice.  
  
Sango stepped back and nodded, "Okay, I'm sorry. I know you are mad that I didn't let you inside of me." She said as she hung her head and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
Miroku lifted his head as puzzlement came over him.  
" I'm not angry with you. And I am defiantly not angered about not being about to have sex with you. I am pissed at myself. I should have been there to protect you! And then to make it worse, after you are rapped, I try to do it with you! I am an insensitive bastard! I am sorry." He said as tears of frustration and sadness welled up in his eyes.  
  
Sango stopped and looked at him, " Miroku!" she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.  
" I told you before, that it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have left. And you are not a bastard for trying to have sex with me; you just got caught up in the moment. I don't need to hear and apology from you if you didn't do anything." She said as tears too appeared in her eyes.  
  
Miroku turned to her and looked at her for a moment and embraced her in a tender hug.  
He sobbed in her long, dark brown, hair. " I really am sorry. I wish I knew how to make it better." He said in a muffled voice.  
  
Sango stroked his hair and blinked her tears away. " I know. But the only way you can help me make it better is by being her to love me and support me. It may not go away for good, but it will get better." She told her sobbing Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded and looked up at her, his eyes damp from tears, " I will love you and support you. I will do anything for you. I just don't want to see you hurt." He pressed her closer to him and kissed her forehead.   
  
Sango smiled, " I love you. Please never leave me," she said in a soft voice.  
  
Miroku nodded, " Never, I will love you till the end of time." He said in a tender voice.  
  
After about 5 minutes of standing there, hugging in silence, Sango pulled away from Miroku.  
She yawned and looked into his deep sapphire eyes, " Come on now, let's rest."  
  
Miroku pulled down the covers and lay down in them, his arm over Sango's spot; he gestured Sango to come over and rest in his arms.  
She got the hint and walked over and slowly made her way into his arms and shifted until she got comfortable.  
Once she settled herself Miroku draped the covers over the both of them and rested his chin on her head, " Good night, my love," he whispered into her hair.  
Sango smiled softly and moved his other hand to her stomach and whispered back, " sweet dreams," and with that she drifted off to sleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay so did you guys like it? I know it was a little short, but hey at least I wrote a chapter. Isn't my Houshi sweet to me? I mean it isn't his fault, if I would've just stayed at the club this wouldn't have happened. I love him so much.  
I am thinking the next chapter or the one after it will be the last chapter. Yes I said it, the last chapter! 

**Sakura petals falls and the wind blows**

  
Unless I get inspired a little more then I might add like 1 or 2 more chapters, but unless that happens then what I said goes.  
If you would like more, give me a couple of suggestions. I need to know what to write. I told you my writer's block isn't gone all the way. So please review and give me some ideas.  
I need at least 10 reviews to continue onto the next chapter.  
Okay I will update my other stories soon. OH YEAH! I also need a couple of suggestions of where to put a lemon between Houshi-sama ((Miroku)) and me.   
I know I want to have at least one; so help me to think of where to put it.  
Oh and look forward to seeing a new story from me soon. I am working on a couple! ^-^  
**Sango**

**In the background, Kagome's screams can still be heard** I'll get you back, just you waiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!

Inuyasha: Keh! That's what she gets! **slurps up ramen**

Kagome: I HEARD THAT!!!

Inuyasha: So? **shakes a little bit** I'm not scared of you! **hides behind Sango**

Sango: -_- It's gonna be a loooong night. Please press that little button and review! Please? **puppy dog eyes**  
  



	11. Another note from your favorite Taijiya,...

Hey Minna-san! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have made a new chapter to Inu-Houshi and Miroku-hanyou, but Kagome-chan just hasn't posted it for me yet. **sigh** So I will be on break until January 5th so I will try to update some of my stories. I just don't know which ones yet. Prolly a chapter for "The pain of love" one for "A kiss between friends" one for "Inu-houshi and Miroku- hanyou".  
  
I might update "A night to remember" also. I know how much you guys like it. ^-^ So I will try to get Kagome-chan to post that chapter as soon as she can, she's sick right now and I am just getting over being sick.  
  
Oh and I also have a new story started, but I won't post that until "Inu- houshi and Miroku-hanyou" has the next chapter up. I also have a couple more ideas for some stories. Okay well I am going to go work on "A kiss between friends" now.  
  
Review Inu-houshi more! And if you have any comments or questions, please either e-mail me or review me. NO FLAMES!!  
  
Okay here is a lil preview for my new story I was talking about.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha slowly licked it and came over to her. He opened her legs a little, making enough room for his hand and slowly pushed the tip of the berry inside of her. Slowly he twisted and turned it inside of her and then brought it back out covered in her wet juices. He took the newly wetted strawberry and rolled it over her pink lips, then took an extended bite of it, never taking his eyes off of the girl sitting on his desk.  
  
Okay talk to you guyz later and thanx for the reviews again! Ja ne.  
  
**Sango** 


	12. another note from this usless taijiya TT

Okay, I know I said that I would update by January 5, but **looks at calendar** I just didn't get to it. I am having BIG writer's block with this story!! HELP!!! This tiajiya doesn't know what to do!!  
  
So if any of you have any suggestions, tell me. Please And don't have it be too off the plot ((I already did that enough T.T))  
  
Okay well I am almost done with a chapter of The pain of love and you guys should be getting another chapter Of "Inuhoushi and Mirokuhanyou" as soon as Kagome-Chan posts it.  
  
Oh, and Kagome-chan, I knew you would like the preview to my new story. **giggles** But I dun know the plot for that one yet, so I dun know when it will be up. I am also thinking of more stories, I am thinking of another one about me and Houshi-sama.  
  
And maybe I'll do one of you and Inu too.  
  
Okay Minna-san, I'll talk to you later. Please help this tiajiya!!  
  
**Sango** 


End file.
